Ivan (GrB)
Basic info Ivan is one of the eligible bachelors in Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar. He is Dirk's older brother and studied to be a school tutor. On Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Thursdays he will leave for the city to teach his students there and on Fridays he tutors Cindy and Lauren. The days when he leaves, he will come back at 5PM. Birthday: '''Autumn 20th '''Wrapping paper colour: '''blue '''Favourite farm animal: '''cat, chick, chicken '''Rival: '''Freya NB: if you're a girl and you're trying to marry him, you must beriend Dirk too. You need a green heart with his brother or he won't accept your Blue Feather. Schedule *Sunday, Monday, Saturday - Rainy **6:00 am to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Sunday, Monday, Saturday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 9:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **10:00 am to 2:30 pm - Hotel area **2:30 pm to 8:00 pm - Zephyr Town **8:00 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday - Rainy **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **9:00 am to 5:00 pm - gone to the city **7:00 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Tuesday, Wednesdays, Thursday - Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 7:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **9:00 am to 5:00 pm - gone to the city **5:30 to midnight - Hotel area *Friday - Sunny, Cloudy, Rainy, or Snowy **6:00 am to 8:00 am - Ivan and Dirk's house **9:00 am to 1:00 pm - Isaac's house, 2nd floor **2:00 pm to 4:30 pm - Ivan and Dirk's house **4:30 pm to 8:00 pm - Zephyr Town **8:00 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Bazaar Day - Summer, Fall, Winter season **6:00 am to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house *Bazaar Day - Spring season **6:00 am to 12:00 pm - Ivan and Dirk's house **1:30 pm to 4:30 pm - Bazaar **6:00 pm to midnight - Ivan and Dirk's house Gifts '''Loved gift (+800FP): '''Herb Perfume '''Item of utter horror (-1000FP): '''Party Cheesecake Item gifts *+500FP: Fall Wine, Chamomile, Mint, Lavender, Tea Perfume, Four Seasons Wine, Citrus Perfume, Summer Tea, Spring Wine, Flower Perfume, Blended Perfume *+150FP: Red Wine, Asparagus, Pickled Asparagus, Strawberry, Strawberry Wine, Pickled Olives, Fruit Yogurt, Turnip, Pickled Turnip, Pumpkin, Pickled Pumpkin, Cauliflower, Pickled Cauliflower, Yellow Ring, Cabbage, Picked Cabbage, Cucumber, Coffee Pack, Great Fruit Yogurt, Great Cheese, Great Herb Cheese, Great Yogurt, Yam, Pickled Yam, Jersey Milk, Potato, Pickled Potato, Good Fruit Yogurt, Good Cheese, Good Herb Yogurt, Good Yogurt, White Wine, Onion, Picked Onion, Cheese, Toy Flower, Corn, Tomato, Tomato Wine, Eggplant, Pickled Eggplant, Carrot, Pickled Carrot, Herb Cheese, Pineapple, Pineapple Wine, Banana Wine, Y. Pepper, Pickled Y. Pepper, Green Pepper, Pickled Pepper, Pink Cat Flower, Blueberry Wine, Spinach, Pickled Spinach, Blue Magic Flower, Red Magic Flower, Aqua Ring, Mixed Pickles, Green Ring, Golden Milk, Milk, Moondrop Flower, Purple Ring, Peach Wine, Yogurt, Pickled Radish, Radish, Apple Wine, Rose Wine, all Dragonflies *-200FP: Fall Tea (Can), Empty Can, Strawberry Tea Can, Gold Tea (Can), Orange Tea (Can), Chamomile Tea (Can), Bottled Chestnuts, Bottled Walnuts, Grape Tea (Can), Straight Tea (Can), Fish Fossil, Fish Bone, Cherry Tea (Can), Letter in a Bottle, Legendary Treasure, Long Boots, Summer Tea (Can), Pineapple Tea (Can), Honey, Banana Tea (Can), Spring Tea (Can), Blueberry Tea Can, Muscat Tea (Can), Mint Tea (Can), Peach Tea (Can), Lavender Tea (Can), Apple Tea (Can), all Fish *-500FP: Stone, Horse Treat, Branch, Fodder, Weed, Material Stone, Animal Medicine, Poisonous Mushroom, Chicken Feed, Snowball, Pet Food Cooked gifts *+500FP:' Salad: Onion Salad, Turnip Salad, Caprese Salad, Pasta Salad, Tomato Salad, Herb Salad, Paprika Marinade, Potato Salad, Mixed Salad '''Main Dish:' Macaroni & Cheese Others: Fall Wine (Glass), 4 Seasons Wine Gls, Summer Wine (Gls), Spring Wine (Gls). *'+150FP:' Soup: Spaghetti Soup Appetizer: Dashi Egg, Fried Okara, Okara, Soft Boiled Egg, Fish Paste, Cauliflower Sauté, Curry Bread, Dried Tofu, Corn Cereal, Sandwich, Jelly Bread, Steamed Dumpling, Scone, Tempura, Toast, Miso Eggplant, Seaweed Stew, Herb Sandwich, Herb Bread, Butter Roll, Cold Tofu, Raisin Bread, Fruit Sandwich, French Toast, Popcorn, Steamed Bread, Fried Egg, Roasted Mushroom, Roasted P. Mushrooms, Roasted Eggplant, Boiled Egg, Boiled Tofu, Yuba Tofu Main Dish: Rice Porridge, Marinated Fish, Rice Ball, Carpaccio, Milk Rice Porridge, Fish Stew, Sashimi, Egg Rice, Herb Rice Porridge, Herb Spaghetti, Spaghetti, Meuniere, Fried Rice Ball, Grilled Fish Others: Café au Lait, Cappuccino, Red Wine (Glass), Strawb. Wine (Gls), Wite Wine (Glass), Tomato Wine Glass, Champagne (Glass), Banana Wine (Gls), Berry Wine (Glass), Peach Wine (Glass), Apple Wine (Glass), Rose Wine (Glass), White Bread, Soy Milk, Bread, Hot Coffee, Hot Milk *'''-200FP:' Appetizer: Tofu Steak '''Main Dish:' Inari Sushi, Omelet Rice, Mushroom Rice, Milk Curry, Spicy Curry, Curry Rice, Milk Stew, Gratin, Chestnut Rice, Shimeji Rice, Mixed Rice, Egg Rice Bowl, Sushi Bowl, Tempura Udon, Tempura Soba, Tempura Bowl, Dry Curry, Doria, Seaweed Curry, Paella, Pizza, Fried Udon, Yakisoba, Fried Rice, Vegetable Curry, Risotto Desserts: Ice Cream, Apple Pie, Strawberry Sweet, Egg Tart, Sponge Cake, Pumpkin Pudding, Cookies, Kurikinton, Walnut Cookies, Cake, Yam Dessert, Strawberry Pie, Cheesecake, Cherry Pie, Bamboo Dumplings, Churros, Chocolate Cookies, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Banana, Chocolate Fondue, Chocolate Cake, Sweet Dumplings, Soy Milk Pudding, Donuts, Trifle, Herb Cookies, Pineapple Pie, Baumkuchen, Honey Cake, Pudding, Fruit Shiratama, Blueberry Pie, Pancakes, Steamed Cake, Mont Blanc, Toasted Rice Candy, Stewed Apples Others: Fall Tea, Apple Tea, Strawberry Jam, Royal Milk Tea, Orange Tea, Chamomile Tea, Gold Tea, Grape Tea, Straight Tea, Strawberry Tea, Cherry Tea, Summer Tea, Pineapple Tea, Banana Tea, Spring Tea, Peach Tea, Grape Jam, Blueberry Jam, Blueberry Tea, Muscat Tea, Mint Tea, Lavender Tea, Apple Jam, Russian Tea *'''-500FP:' Main Dish: Oil Fondue, Okonomiyaki, Ultimate Curry, Supreme Curry, Cheese Fondue, Tomato Fondue, Rainbow Curry, Farmer's Breakfast, Pink Fondue '''Desserts:' Choco. Party Cake, Party Cake Others: Failed Dish Heart events Black heart event *Walk from Zephyr Town to the Hotel area *5PM to 10.30PM, Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day Purple heart event *Ivan and Dirk's house *2PM to 4.30PM, Friday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Ivan at purple heart colour or higher *You have seen the black heart event Blue heart event *Walk from the Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *3PM to 6PM, Sunday, Monday or Saturday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Ivan is at blue heart colour or higher *You have seen the purple heart event Yellow heart event *Ivan and Dirk's house *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather --> 9PM to 11PM, Sunday, Monday or Saturday *Rainy weather --> 9PM to 11PM, Friday *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Ivan at yellow heart colour or higher *You have seen the blue heart event Rival heart events - Ivan and Freya Black rival event *Walk from the Waterfall area to Zephyr Town *10AM to 12PM, Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 1, Summer 21 or later *Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at black heart colour Purple rival event *Zephyr Café *8PM to 10PM, tuesday or Wednesday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 2, Spring 26 or later *Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at purple heart or less *You have seen the black rival event Blue rival event *Dirk and Ivan's house *8PM to 9PM, Sunday, Monday, Friday or Saturday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 3 or later *Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at blue heart colour or less *You have seen the purple rival event Yellow rival event *Freya's house *7PM to 9PM, Thursday *Sunny, cloudy or snowy weather *Not on a bazaar or festival day *Year 4, Summer 22 or later *Ivan (girl player) or Freya (boy player) at yellow heart or less *You have seen the bue rival event